Hadrian
06/24/2052,10:30PM I know what you're thinking, it's silly to start a journal about something so stupid, but I feel as if I need to, like as if it's important. I don't know, I might just be overreacting.. I work with a man at a meat packaging factory. He was strange in some ways, but more because he didn't seem to smile, or get any amusement out of anything. I've tried talking to him, asking for his name and to create a conversation. But all he does is give me this blank look and then just continue working. It would irritate me, but I would just leave him alone. Anyways, something weird happened tonight, I was looking at the packages meat when something caught my eye. There where teeth in the meat, human teeth to be exact. I didn't make much of it, until I found a partly ground up, pale, thumb in another package. I was about to gag, I didn't know what to do. I confiscated both packages for my boss to look at for tomorrow. 06/25/2052,9:34AM I just talked to my boss, He doesn't know what to say. He decided to make a trip to the police department to have them look at it. I'm in the snack bar, writing this down on my journal. It's almost time for me to get started with my job, I have a long day. 06/26/2052,6:46AM My boss called me, he wanted me to get to work as soon as possible and that it's important. I noticed a few police cars in the parking lot to the factory. Everything looked normal when I walked in. I decided to walk into the snack bar and I grabbed a news paper and looked at it. "Conflicts between Russia and America" It was just a whole bunch of threats of nuclear war, I rolled my eyes. I got a cup of coffee and flipped the page on the paper. I nearly choked on my coffee, There was a little article titled "Missing", I looked under the title and found a description of the man. It said the following, Sex: Male Age: 34 Height: 5'6" Weight: 173 Hair color: Blond Race: White The rest was about what he wore and his eye color, I didn't really look at it. I looked up to see that man walking in, with no expression. He walked and grabbed a news paper for himself. He flipped the paper to the page I was on. I then pretended to look at the paper and I observed him. His eyes met with the same article I had just looked at. I looked at his face, and was shocked to see that he had a subtle grin. I've never seen him ever have any emotion. I stood up and walked to the door to my boss's office. I was shaking, I knocked on the door frantically. The police deputy opened the door and while the other deputy was talking to my boss. I gave the deputy the paper and told him to look at the article. His eyes widened, he then put the paper onto my bosses desk. They where shocked. They then arranged for an investigation. My boss then told me to have the rest of the week off. 07/01/2052,10:32AM I was nervous to go to work in the morning. My boss explained to me that the investigation team couldn't find anything. I then went to work, I remembered that grin on his face, I think I should tell my boss. But for now, I have to work. 07/01/2052,6:33PM While I was telling him about what I saw, he looked puzzled because he didn't understand who I was talking about. I then lifted the blinds from his office window enough to have him see who I was talking about. "Him? His name is Hadrian" He said. I stood there quiet, I didn't know what to say. My boss looked at me, "Are you saying that he had something to do with this?". I nodded. We stood there silent, he then sighed. "Well, I have a shotgun under my desk, I can let you stay over night to see if anything abnormal happens, I can pay you if you do it." He said. I stood there silent. "Are you sure?" He looked at me and nodded. "Alright, I'll do it." 07/01/2052,10:47PM I parked my car at the grocery store's parking lot. I held the keys to the case of my bosses shotgun, to retrieve the shotgun if needed. I unlocked the door and went into the building. The moonlight glared into the factory's windows. I went to my boss's desk and sat there for about thirty minutes. I'm getting tired, I guess I can just rest my head on the desk to get a little bit of sleep. 07/02/2052,1:34AM I woke up to the sound of a truck pulling up into the loading areas, you know, where they put the packaged meat into the trucks so they can be brought to a nearby grocery store? Yeah, that. I heard one of the loading doors open. I hid behind the desk cautiously peering the direction the noise was coming from. There was a dim red glow from the truck's lights. I slowly leaned over to grab the keys so I could access the shotgun. I grabbed the case from the desk. It was then that I heard footsteps on the factory's concrete. I frantically tried fitting the key into the lock of the gun case, I couldn't get the key to fit into the lock. The footsteps faded away and I was relieved. I opened the case and grabbed the shotgun and ammunition that was in there, I loaded the gun and I peered over the desk. The rumbling sound from the truck abruptly stopped. It was completely silent at this point. I slowly stood up and trying to see through the moonlight. I moved to the wide open door to my boss's office. There was then a dragging sound coming from the same direction of the loading area. I could barely see him until he stepped into the moonlight. He got up to where the grinder was and he took out a large hatchet. I walked up silently and looked at him through the shelves. The man that he dragged was mumbling to himself, I was too scared to even watch. I heard the hatchet plunge into the mans neck, followed by the drips of blood onto the cold concrete. I quietly moved myself closer and closer. "I know you're there." I heard in a quiet, calm voice. I stood up holding up the shotgun, pointing it at him. He looked at me, firmly putting the bloody hatchet back into it's sheath. I looked up at his face, he had the most horrific smile I had ever seen. I was scared for my life at this point, I had no idea on what to do. I hesitantly turned off the safety of the shotgun and closed my eyes and shot the gun. I opened my eyes, he disappeared. His body wasn't there. "You should keep your eyes open when you're using that" He whispered into my ear. He kicked my knee in and I fell to the ground, dropping the shotgun. He stepped onto my ankle putting a massive amount of pressure onto it. I cringed and tried getting my ankle out of under his foot. He leaned over and grabbed my coat and punched me in the jaw. I blacked out, hearing only ringing in my ears. He then dragged me towards the meat grinder, I heard winding noise from the machine and it snapped me back to reality. The winding got closer and closer, I then pushed him and tripped him. I fell down no more than 2 feet away from the machines grinding blades. Hadrian got up and bashed my head against the brick wall. I punched him in the stomach and he staggered backwards. "That's it!" He sternly said, while pulling out his hatchet from the sheath. He pulled me to the ground, I struggled for my life to get out of his grip. He held the hatchet straight up. I was looking at it, shaking until something caught my attention. There was a bright glow coming from the windows. Hadrian glanced up and the glow turned into a bright, blistering hot light. So bright that I could see Hadrian's bones, like an X-Ray. 07/01/2052,5:48AM The last thing I remember is an extremely loud crashing. I looked over where I had pushed Hadrian, There was nothing there but I steel beam with Hadrian's dismembered arm under it. The factory had literally fallen apart, the roof was partially collapsed and I could watch the ashes floating in like snow. It was too bright to look at, but in the distance, I was sure that it was a mushroom cloud. I got up and limped around, I didn't see the rest of Hadrian anywhere, He must have had gotten out alive, or bled out somewhere else. I made my way outside, looking around for any other survivors. I didn't find any, I guess I'm on my own. 10/12/2052,12:23PM I was walking around, carrying my bag of supplies around. The world is nothing but a wasteland. Earlier, there was a man wearing a respirator and goggles, I looked at his arm and it looked robotic, or bionic. behind his hand was a hatchet resting nicely in it's sheath. He walked up to me and in a soft, familiar voice he said, "I'm sorry" Category:Weird Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings